sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Startin' Fires
| Recorded = | Genre = Country | Length = 43:44 | Label = Warner Bros. Nashville | Producer = Scott Hendricks Brent Rowan Bobby Braddock | Last album = Pure BS (2007) | This album = Startin' Fires (2008) | Next album = Hillbilly Bone (2010) | Misc = }} |title=''Startin' Fires'' review|last=Leggett|first=Steve|work=Allmusic|accessdate=July 17, 2011}} | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = B- | rev3 = Roughstock | rev3Score = (positive) | rev4 = About.com | rev4Score = | noprose = yes }} Startin' Fires is the fifth studio album by American country music singer Blake Shelton. The album was released on November 18, 2008 via Warner Bros. Nashville. Its lead-off single, "She Wouldn't Be Gone", became Shelton's fifth number one hit on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart for the week of February 7, 2009. "I'll Just Hold On" was released as the album's second single. For Starting Fires, Shelton co-wrote two tracks. Content The first single, "She Wouldn't Be Gone", debuted at number 52 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart for the week of August 23, 2008. It reached a peak of Number One on the chart week of February 7, 2009. "I'll Just Hold On" was released in February 2009 as the second single, which debuted at number 60 and peaked at number 8. Scott Hendricks produced all but two tracks on the album. "This Is Gonna Take All Night" was produced by Brent Rowan, and "I Don't Care" (which carried over from his previous album, 2007's Pure BS) was produced by Bobby Braddock. Shelton co-wrote the track "Bare Skin Rug" with his future wife, Miranda Lambert, who also sings duet vocals on it. Track listing Personnel * David Angell – violin * Monisa Angell – viola * Bobby Braddock – string arrangements, strings * Tom Bukovac – electric guitar, sitar * Lisa Cochran – background vocals * Perry Coleman – background vocals * Melodie Crittenden – background vocals * Eric Darken – percussion, shaker * David Davidson – violin * Chip Davis – background vocals * Shannon Forrest – drums, percussion * Paul Franklin – steel guitar * Aubrey Haynie – fiddle, mandolin * Wes Hightower – background vocals * Mike Johnson – pedal steel guitar * Miranda Lambert – vocals on "Bare Skin Rug" * Tim Lauer – Hammond B-3 organ, string arrangements, strings * B. James Lowry – acoustic guitar * Chris McHugh – drums, percussion * Anthony LaMarchina – cello * Brent Mason – acoustic guitar, electric guitar * Greg Morrow – drums, percussion * Gordon Mote – Hammond B-3 organ, piano * Brent Rowan – acoustic guitar, electric guitar * Blake Shelton – acoustic guitar, lead vocals * Jimmie Lee Sloas – bass guitar * Bryan Sutton – acoustic guitar * Russell Terrell – background vocals * Ilya Toshinsky – acoustic guitar * Kristin Wilkinson – viola * Glenn Worf – bass guitar * Craig Young – bass guitar * Jonathan Yudkin – mandolin Chart performance Album Singles Release history References Category:2008 albums Category:Blake Shelton albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Scott Hendricks